gantzfandomcom-20200214-history
Eeva Gund
Eeva Gund (イヴァ・グーンド, Iva Gūndo) is one of the giant alien. His civilization calls him the "God of War." He is their national hero according to Fra Rarada. He is out to seek vengeance on Kurono for killing his brother, Oltra. He is incredibly fast and powerful, not even Kaze, Kato and both Kuronos were able to harm him in a combined effort. He is later seen standing defeated, stripped, along with other aliens. However, the humans, along with their suits, begin to duel and execute Eeva's brethren in front of the entire world via television one on one and one by one. One American proves successful in defeating several Catastrophe aliens with ease, Eeva steps up to the challenge, easily overwhelming the American in a matter of seconds, with his basic Tonfa-like-blades. Soon after a group of Americans this time, step up to face Eeva, and they are overwhelmed very quickly, despite their numbers. As a victorious Eeva stands over the corpses of his captors, he begins to call out Kurono's name on the television, and declares that if Kurono does not face him in a one on one battle, he will crash the mothership in a suicide attack on the planet Earth, destroying all life in the process. He states that all Kurono needs to do is call out his own name to be transported to Eeva. What looks to be his own superior seems to oppose the idea and starts to confront him, but Eeva cuts him down without second thought, he is determined to claim revenge and defeat Kei Kurono in front of the entire world. As he calmly waits, Kurono arrives. Kurono then begins to get himself in the right mentality for the fight, and jumps on the spot, preparing himself. Eeva then readies himself as Kei charges towards him. As Eeva, chases Kei around the room, onlookers comment on how fast he is compared to Kei, who is seemingly running in fear. Kei picks up a sword and begins to finally face Eeva man to man, one spectator beings to count down from ten seconds, believing Kei will die. As the fierce fighting beings between Eeva and Kei, Eeva is suprised as Kei cuts off a button from his suit, and cuts his face. A determined Kei continues his attack and extends his sword and begins to put Eeva on the defensive as the World cheers on Kei. As the world continues to cheer for Kei, Eeva steps up his game, and continues his onslaught more viciously than ever, an adamant Kei remains defiant, as Eeva finds it impossible to even land a blow on him. Kei ducks and dodges all of Eeva's swings and cuts his stomach slightly. As an amazed Eeva stands there after being put on the defensive, utterly silent and in awe at Kei's fighting skills. Kei swings his sword upwards at Eeva. Kei then swings it downwards, intending to finish off Eeva. But Eeva promptly dodges and delivers a powerful kick to Kei, stunning him, he them prepares to stomp on Kei and kill him, however Maeshima intercepts his kick, and punches it away, an agitated Eeva tries to slash him, but Maeshima punches away his arm. Even more enraged, Eeva cuts down his right shoulder, incapacitating and eventually, killing him. Other members of the Katastrophe team came to Kei's aid, and fought Eeva. Kaiji Yoshikawa poses a particular challenge when using swords, injuring Eeva several times. As Eeva seemed to struggle against the team, dodging the onslaught of X-Guns and Sword swings from the Katastrophe team, begins to become more enraged at his delayed revenge against Kei. Eeva desperately struggled against the team, and is outmatched against Kaiji Yoshikawa who manages to cut Eeva's hair and decapitate his right small finger, and also detach his right armed tonfa blade. An enraged Eeva swiftly cuts him in half at the waist, and then defeats the remaining members of the Katasrophe team, cutting Virgin-kun and Toshio Yazawa rendering them helpless and bleeding out. He turns his attention to the remaining member, Hyouma Takeda. Eeva starts to violently slash him, but Hyouma resists for a small time before Eeva knocks him aside. As he finally begins to turn to attack Kei, Kato intercepts, however Eeva knocks him out of the air, as he tries to deliver the finishing blow, he catches a glimpse of an enraged Kei, leaping towards him at great speed, much to Eeva's shock. Despite seeing the incoming Kei, he is not quick enough to react and is hit in the head by Kei's entire body, in a human bullet fashion. Eeva stumbles backwards and his brains spill over the floor and he lays still. The alien's epic fight is over, as he lays lifelessly on the floor, humanity is saved and Eeva is dead. Fighting Skill and Personality Personality: Eeva has shown little to no emotions thus far in the series, seemingly a man of revenge, honor, and winning at great cost. Once he learned of his brothers death at Kei's hands, he began to actively search for Kei in his ship. He is also ruthless, befitting the title of "God of War" of his people, once he was on live television after murdering the American team, he declared if Kei Kurono didn't face him, he would crash his own people's ship into the Earth, destroying both races, he wondered if he killed Kei in the past, he would proceed to do so anyway, as his race was defeated. He also possesses no remorse, as he stated he would kill every single person until he found Kei. Fighting Style: Eeva is known as "The God of War" of his people, which would indicate he is a remarkable tactician and an expert in strategy, it would also indicate he is one of, if not, the best warrior in his entire race. His skill is undeniable, he seemingly favors his race's standard "Tonfa-like" blades, that attach to his wrist and is also handheld using these he has defeated several people who seem skilled with a sword, he is also able to fight toe-to-toe against Kei whilst he was using a Gantz sword, something that gives both of them credit for respective skills with their weapons, another credit to both Kei and Eeva, so far only Kei has been able to even injure him, judging by the shock on Eeva's face, this may be somewhat a first. He is renowned for his speed, and is much, much faster than anyone else of his race. A single suited American with a katana, duelled and dispatched several of Eeva's fellow soldiers with ease. However when he faced Eeva, he died in a matter of seconds. Eeva also took down the entire American team which seemed to consist of 10 or more individual's without even getting injured, and done so, very quickly, he also repelled nearly all of the Tokyo team, including Kei, and many others without even getting touched by them, even the notably fast and combat adept Kato, Kei and Kaze remarked at his speed, only getting surprised by the appearance of "another Kei". Many people stated his fast motions defy logic, and few can even see his movements, however despite this, during his fight with Kei, Eeva couldn't so much as touch him. He is also overwhelmingly strong, with one punch he can eliminate the suits protection and injure said person using it, and with another punch, reduce them to a bloody splatter. He also seems to have ridiculous reflexes, and an ability to get out of tough situations, when the American team assaulted him from nearly every angle, he seemed to quickly glance and get a rough idea of where they are, and even those grappling him, he then killed every single one of them, without getting injured. Category:Deceased characters Category:Aliens